A Challenge for you
by Project 66
Summary: It's finals week in college for Sora and Riku. They implemented a no-sex rule to stay concentrated. Yet, that doesn't mean they can't taunt one another. Soriku. Suggestive themes


**Ughhhh, these two are my favorite OTP ever. I just had to write this one-shot of them, enjoy~**

* * *

They were in the final stretch for finals. Their first year into college was coming to a close. To make sure that they both aced their finals, they implemented a strict no sex rule. It would destroy their concentration if they were allowed to have intimacy and they equally knew they wouldn't be able to stop. But that didn't stop them from taunting each other.

Sora's head was down, buried in his Calculus book. It was late at night, Sora's eyes dragged across the problems on the pages. Riku had just entered the room after taking a shower. A towel wrapped around his waist, the rest of his body wet.

Sora stole a glance and found it impossible to look away.

"Th-that's cheating," he stammered, "You can't do that."

Sora's face was erupting with redness. Riku's abs that he had worked so hard to get were literally glistering.

"Do what?" Riku asked innocently. He leaned over to grab some clothes, revealing his glorious ass to Sora.

Sora whipped his head around, away from the forbidden treasure.

"Stop showing yourself off. You know that's off limits," Sora attempted to bury his head back into the book. He heard clothes shifting around and it was the most difficult thing to not look. When the movements stopped, Sora allowed a brief glance. Relief washed through him when he saw Riku fully clothed. The tempation lifted off his shoulders.

"I know, but why not have a little fun with it?" he laughed. He stole a kiss on the cheek from Sora before climbing into bed. Sora groaned loudly, his head falling onto the book. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

The next day, Sora would have his revenge. About the time that Riku would be coming back from his classes, Sora prepped himself. Waiting in their dorm room would be Sora leaning over the desk, fully clothed - of course. He had pushed the chair away and stuck out his butt on purpose, creating a tabletop position.

When the door opened, Sora gently swayed his hips from side to side. Whatever Riku had in his hand dropped to the floor.

"That's not fair."

Sora turned towards his boyfriend to see his face completely flushed.

"What's not fair?" Sora had an innocent look on his face. Riku glared at Sora.

"There's a chair you know."

"Yeah, but this is much better. I prefer this position," Sora swung a little bit more, "Don't you?"

Sora put his pencil in his mouth, twirling it. Riku growled. He picked up the bookbag on the ground and started leaving the room.

"I'll remember this," he grumbled. Sora laughed as Riku left. This was getting fun.

* * *

Sora was putting away his clothes into a drawer when Riku walked in.

"Hey," Sora chimed. He turned around to see Riku coming really close to him.

"What are you doing?" Sora questioned. Riku had backed Sora into the dresser, leaving him trapped. He pushed a kiss into Sora. Kissing was allowed in their no sex week, just as long as they didn't take it all the way.

Riku ran his fingers through the brunt's hair, tugging lightly. Sora let out moan as Riku's tongue invaded his own mouth. A hand fell into the small of Sora's back, pulling the two closer.

Riku started going down Sora's neck, kissing and biting. Sora's eyes were fluttering shut, moans escaping his lips. Riku was no doubt creating a whole bunch of hickies across Sora's neck.

Sora was just about ready to forget about the no sex rule until Riku pulled away.

"What?" Sora whispered. He opened his eyes, watching Riku climb into his own bed.

"That's it," Riku smiled, "No sex, right?"

Sora glared at Riku. If looks could kill, Riku would be in hell.

"You. Are. The. Worst," Sora said through gritted teeth. Sora climbed onto the top bunk above Riku's.

"I seriously hate you now," he grumbled, angrily throwing himself under the covers.

"C'mon, you know you love me," Sora could hear the smile in his voice.

"No, I think I'm starting to seriously contemplate breaking up with you," Sora rolled his eyes, "That was so mean."

"I'm sorry, I thought you were asking for it yesterday," Riku chuckled.

"It was a joke, but what you do was low," Sora growled.

"I'm sorry," Riku peeked his head over the rail, "It won't happen again."

Sora turned to face his boyfriend. His face went soft.

"Fine," he gave in, "But you've got to promise me that when finals are over we're going to have the best sex in the world."

Riku chuckled, "Oh, you think that was good? That's nothing compared to what we _will_ do. You won't be able to stand for days."

He kissed Sora goodnight before turning off the lights.

* * *

 **I'm going to keep this PG ;) I figure you all are smart enough to figure out what happens next. That and I'm not sure how to write smut yet. I might come back for an epilogue if it's substantial enough. ~~ This was a really cute idea that I had and I loved it.**

 **Trying to get back into the swing of writing. A lot of time has opened up, so maybe this is a good time to get caught up~**

 **~Project 66**


End file.
